El mensaje tras una flor
by Maria Violet
Summary: ¿Conoces el significado de cada flor? ¿Conoces los preciosos y románticos mensajes que se esconde tras ellas? Cundo un joven conoce por casualidad a una bella chica, no puede evitar recordar cada vez mas y mas eso numerosos y bellos mensajes, sorprendiéndola día a día con una flor distinta [One-Shot] [ShindAka] [AU] [Feliz cumpleaños Yuka-san! :333]


**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5. **

—**Diálogos— **

—_Pensamientos_**— **

"_FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

**NOTA:** Este es un One-Shot AU medieval (O algo así) y esta muyyy influenciado por el lenguaje de las flores, no se preocupes si no entienden la mayoría por que más abajo dejare una leyenda con todas las flores que aparecen y sus significados.

**Advertencia:** Van a comer, vivir y respirar flores en todo el transcurso del fic, se van a hartar del tema enserio, es que me emocione XDDD

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUKA-SAN! :3**

**(atrasado x,DD sorry sé que fue el 15)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El sonido del bosque en total paz lo relajaba mucho, necesita despejar su mente de vez en cuando, y que mejor oportunidad que esos descansos en medio de los viajes que realizaba con el resto de la guardia real, podía disfrutar de la libertad que pocas veces tenia, podía estar como en ese mismo momento, solo escuchando sus pensamientos o disfrutando la las maravillas de la naturaleza que albergaba ese reino, aunque no por ello estaba menos alerta.

Una de sus manos enguatadas en el metal de su armadura reposaba en el mango de su fina espada, siempre atento a cualquier rastro de peligro, el reino había gozado de años de paz desde que él era muy pequeño, aun así fue educado para nunca bajar la guardia, inculcando en el desde pequeño habilidades envidiables con la espada y el combate, sus sentidos también era muy agudos, así que… Cuando hubo escuchado como tras de sí el murmullo y crujido de las plantas que se hacía anormalmente más estridente, como si alguien se acercara, no fue realmente su culpa el reaccionar como lo hizo, fue puro instinto.

En un veloz movimiento su espada estaba desenfundada apuntando al tembloroso cuerpo que, por el brusco susto habida caído en por el reflejo de esquivar el arma –aunque de todas manera no la hubiera herido- un arbusto lleno de flores blancas había medio evitado su caída, acunándola como un colchón, aunque ella debería sentirse muy incómoda por todas las ramas, aparte de ahora estar cubierta de flores.

El castaño distinguió sin problema las flores… _**Pensamientos Blancos.**_

La jovencita de mas o menos su edad, unos 17 años o un poco menos –se la veía muy pequeña- tras el agudo grito que había soltado al caer emitió leves quejidos y lloriqueos, olvidada a sus pies había una canasta con algunas hojas, plantas y raíces, unas cuantas se habían salido y desperdigado, el castaño rápidamente enfundo su arma sintiéndose culpable.

—**L-Lo siento mucho — **Rápidamente ofreció su mano para ayudar a la pobre joven castaña de trenzas, llevaba un bonito vestido sencillo color crema, fajado en su cintura con una tela color marrón, la chica al escuchar su voz abrió por fin sus ojos mirándolo confundida y con algo de miedo, no por nada recién casi la ataca con una espada, viendo sus ojos en un precioso violeta algo angustiados le hizo sentirse, por un momento paralizado por lo bonitos que eran y al siguiente terriblemente culpable. La chica acepto su mano tras unos momentos de duda, al menos eso lo alivio un poco.

—**Le ruego me perdone señorita, fue un acto de reflejo — **Tras asegurarse de ayudarla a levantase y que estuviera bien no tardo nada en poner una rodilla al suelo y agachar la cabeza, colocando de ser posible más nerviosa aun a la chica.

—**N-No no es nada, ¡No tiene por qué arrodillarse! Y-Yo solo me sorprendí un poco… — **No era para menos, pasaba todos los días por ese bosquecillo cerca de su hogar para recolectar plantas, raíces y una que otras flores, y jamás le había ocurrido nada similar a encontrarse con un caballero del reino.

—**Aun así, mil perdones — **Suspiro algo aliviado de que ella no estuviera enfadada, igualmente hubiera entendido si comenzaba a reclamarle **— Es la primera vez que salgo del castillo, supongo que estoy algo tenso.**

— **¿Acaba de terminar su entrenamiento? — **Pregunto ella casi sin darse cuenta, el aun lucia muy joven aun, era conocido por todo mundo el riguroso entrenamiento que se les daba a los soldados y caballeros en el castillo del reino**— A-Ah, di-disculpe mi intromisión — **Se disculpó rápidamente tras darse cuenta lo metiche que había sonado. El muchacho solo rió.

—**Se podría decir, algo así — **La sonrisa tranquilizadora que le dio basto para que se calmara, y de paso quedara algo confundida por el brinquillo que dio su corazón al latir.

—**Ya veo… — **Le sonrió de vuelta aunque en eso su mirada se posó en su perdida canasta con su contenido regado y recordó porque había estado avanzando tan apurada y descuidadamente por ese bosquecillo **— ¡Ahh! Dios, es verdad que tenía que volver ya — **Exclamo azorada nuevamente, como si toda la prisa había puesto en pausa hubiera sido reanudada, con velocidad recogió sus cosas y estuvo dispuesta a salir corriendo de nuevo.

—**E-Espera — **El joven tomo su mano por inercia, sorprendiéndola mucho, a punto de preguntar qué demonios quería ahora, el joven y atractivo castaño alargo una mano hacia su cabeza y retiro uno de los pensamientos que se había enredado entre sus cabellos, miro sonrojada como el ofreció la florecilla blanca tranquilamente, dio un torpe agradecimiento volviendo a empezar a correr, esta vez perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque lejos de la mirada del de armadura.

Eso había sido muy raro.

Para empezar jamás había conocido a una chica de su edad, y no lo había hecho esta vez en las mejores circunstancias que se dijera. Suspiro mirando pensativo hacia las florecillas que había quedado regadas y las que aun conseguían sobrevivir en su arbusto. Tomo una un tanto pensativo…

¿Qué era lo que significaban lo pensamientos blancos? Por más que trataba de recordarlo no lo conseguía, cosa extraña porque normalmente sabia el significado de todas las flores, era un lenguaje muy querido por su madre y ella se había asegurado de pasar todos esos conocimiento a él.

Bueno, ya en otra ocasión se recordaría que significaban…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No tanto tiempo había pasado de ese extraño encuentro, ¿Quizá un par de semanas? Su grupo de caballeros estaría viajando constantemente por esa ruta ida y venida, pues se utiliza esa ruta para llegar a una importante ciudad comercial que estaba iniciando su apogeo, era necesario que la familia real tuviera su atención puesta allí, y por consiguiente, la seguridad debía ser bastante estricta.

No noto especialmente que habían parado a descansar muy cerca del mismo punto, en un pequeño pueblo, muy cerca había varias zonas así con casas, comercios pequeños, cultivos, bosquecillos y demás, no eran zonas de pobreza ni mucho menos, eran casas de clase media, ya que tampoco llegaban a llamarse extremadamente lujosas. Muchos de sus compañeros se dispersaron a recorrer y reconocer bien aquel punto, al parecer lo usarían regularmente para descansar del largo viaje ya que quedaba en un punto intermedio del castillo y la ciudad de destino, aparte de que sus caballos necesitarían reponer fuerzas.

En vez de perderse en la naturaleza como la última vez, decidió también reconocer un poco el pueblo, mas no tardo en alejarse de las zonas las concurridas, terminando casi que por casualidad en una calle con tiendas, un local le llamo la atención, pues no distinguía que era primera vista como le había pasado con la tienda de telas, carnes y embutidos, una zapatería etc…

Cundo entro un relajante aroma lo rodeo y atrapo instantáneamente, él te era muy popular últimamente entre las familias adineradas, pero originalmente eran preparados y consumidos entre la sociedad más humilde, algunos con motivos medicinales y otros por mero placer, como suponía era el caso de esa tienda, pequeñas mesitas se esparcían por el local, las ventanas eran grandes así que aun estando en pleno día todo era muy luminoso, aunque lo que más le ilumino la vista fue reconocer a cierta persona atendiendo con una sonrisa, a una pareja mayor que agradecía tras haber recibido sus infusiones.

Ella no tardo en verlo también y reconocerlo, mirándolo impresionada, ¿Seria casualidad? En aquel día no se habían presentado, así que dudaba mucho en ir a saludarle, más para su sorpresa, ella no dudo en saludarlo con la mano. Termino entrando en el local un muy buen rato, charlando con ella donde por fin había conocido su nombre y él le había dado el suyo, solo que omitiendo su apellido.

Akane estaba delo más sonriente hablando con el siempre que podía, hasta que tenía que volver a trabajar pues había entrado otro cliente, supo por ella que llevaba esa tienda sola tras fallecer su padre por enfermedad, aunque no lo contaba con pesar, lucia orgullosa de su trabajo.

Shindou miro con curiosidad esta vez un jarrón que decora el mostrador del lugar, lleno con _**Alstroemerias **_una linda flor de pétalos abiertos y rosáceos, con algunas machas de amarillo o negro. Si bien no había averiguado que habían significado las anteriores flores, pues había olvidados el tema por completo, esta vez sí que identifico el significado en las que adornaban el sitio.

Sonrió algo ido, perdido entre los pétalos de las fragantes flores.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Esta vez tardo un poco más de un mes en volver a verla, estando nuevamente en el curso de los viajes ida y vuelta de la ciudad al castillo, sin querer había pensado en ella nada más pasar por la floristería de ese pueblo mientras iba de camino hacia el local que ella tenía. Pues fueran exhibiéndose, tenían canastas llenas de _**Calas, Azahares y Begonias **_todas blancas, frescas y hermosas, con lo poco que la había conocido no podía tener mejores descripciones en mente, bella, inocente y muy tímida, tartamudeando de vez en cuando con él, con ese lindo sonrojo en las mejillas.

Era tan dulce que no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba en ella, acariciando sutilmente el pétalo de las calas que lucían un puro blanco, sin pensarlo mucho más tomo una flor de cada una, agrando paso en medio que aquel arreglo una rama de _**Brezo Blanco, **_preguntándose mentalmente si ella entendería el mensaje en ese improvisado y totalmente blanco ramo, sin tardarse mucho más pago por las flores.

Cuando llego la dulce jovencita lo recibió con una adorable sonrisa, aparentemente feliz de verlo, conversaron unos momentos hasta que ella reparo en las flores.

— **¿Y eso? — **Pregunto curiosa, notando que recordaba haber visto esas flores en la florería del pueblo, en esa época estaban realmente hermosas y frescas.

—**Note que adornas con flores aquí, pensé en traerte unas cuantas — **Sonrió ante la adorable sorpresa de la más bajita, quien recibió con felicidad el pequeño ramo, el castaño estando atento todo momento por si daba alguna señal de curiosidad por las flores. Pero solo duro ese rato viendo embobado como miraba con ilusión cada una suspirando por lo bonitas que eran. Ella comento algo sobre que solía más bien poner flores de colores para alegrar el ambiente, y con eso confirmo que no entendió para nada el mensaje del ramo.

No pudo evitar reír, a lo que ella lo miro muy extrañada y con cara confundida, esa carita tan inocente era su perdición… ¿Cómo no querer protegerla? Como contestación, el solo dejó caer el comentario de que había planeado muy específicamente cada flor, cosa muy cierta, logrando solo confundirla aún más.

Fue muy adorable verla tratando de pensar en por que todas aquellas flores blancas juntas eran especiales. Aunque ni por asomo se podría acercar a la respuesta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Qué debía hacer en esos casos? ¿Cómo se hacía para sacarse a alguien de la cabeza cuando para empezar, no entendía como había entrado tan profundamente? ¿Era posible macar a alguien tanto con solo un par de encuentros? Shindou no paraba de suspirar mientras seguía por el camino montando a caballo, estaban tan ansioso por llegar por fin a su punto de descanso establecido que estaba a punto de dejar a todo mundo atrás, más sabia que no podría explicar coherentemente sus accione luego, así que solo decidió seguir esperando impaciente su pronta llegada, era un noche fresca, acaba de ponerse el sol, quizás aun alcanzara a visitarla antes de que encerrara su local.

Simplemente cada pensamiento en su día a día había pasado a estar relacionado con ella, recodaba esporádicamente su tierna voz, sus lindos ojos, su amable sonrisa, se asustaba pues llegaba al punto de querer simplemente poder quedarse a su lado, mucho más que el par de días que pasaba en aquel pueblo entre viaje y viaje.

Temía el momento en que no tuviera que hacerlos más, en que ya no se tuvieran que hacer más arreglos entre el reino y todo el reciente mercado y el ya no fuera requerido por aquellos rumbos… ¿Cómo podría volver a verla en esos casos? Se asustó un poco al pensar que en ese caso no sería imposible escaparse del castillo de vez en cuando.

Sacudió la cabeza, mientras había estado desvariando por fin veían el inicio de pueblo y un par de personas ya los saludaban, pasaban tan frecuentemente que estaban acostumbrados. Se bajó del caballo dejándolo al cargo de alguien más y en cuanto pudo escaparse no dudo en dar cualquier excusa para perderse, tenía una visita importante que hacer antes de que oscureciera más, como si alguien quisiera darle alguna clase de señal, vio sorprendido como unos arbustos cerca del camino que siempre tomaba estaban dando a florecer unas preciosas _**Peonias Rosas**_, se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, pues nuevamente Akane era la única que acudía a sus pensamientos cada que veía y recordaba cualquier flor, se estaba convirtiendo en habito darle esos presentes con más significados de los que ella realmente creía.

Miro, indeciso las peonias, se sentía avergonzado al pensar en dársela, pues estaría aceptando que se estaba volviendo mucho más especial para él de lo que en un principio debió ser, pero por otro lado, quería entregarle una de esas flores, simplemente se sentía correcto. Sin pensarlo mucho más, tomo una con cuidado, ya le invitaría la excusa de que simplemente le parecía hermosa y que quera regalársela.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aun después de aquella revelación para sí mismo, seguía preocupándose de que la castaña saliera cada vez menos de sus pensamientos, si se distraía un momento de su trabajo era directamente para fantasear con su voz o el sonido de su risa, recordándolos vívidamente de los momentos juntos donde conversaban y bromeaban, jamás había sido tan cercano con nadie, siempre había estado más ocupado con otras cuestiones o responsabilidades, quizás por eso en un principio le parecía tan agradable y atrayente la calidez que aquella joven le brindaba.

Pero llegados a un punto en el que solo recodar su mirada y el hermoso lila de sus obres le hacia acelerar el corazón, no había más excusa alguna o valida, simplemente había caído enamorado, derecho y de redondo. Por eso y por primera vez había mandado a preparar antes de partir rumbo al castillo un ramo de _**Lirios Malva, **_que últimamente se estaban haciendo populares en esa cuidad por su bello color, realmente muchas personas ya no se molestaban en comprender el significado detrás de cada flor, simplemente eran un regalo hermoso y efímero, pero eso no le preocupaba, de hecho agradecía un poco que su linda doncella no conociera para nada ese lenguaje, o moriría de vergüenza allí mismo entregándole los presentes, más aun con esta última, pues de cierta manera era un mensaje muy cursi.

Tenía bien escondida la canasta con las flores, cubiertas solo por una fina tela en son de no dañarlas pero tampoco dejarlas expuestas, nunca había viajado con los ramos así que prefería ahorrase preguntas sobre los lirios. Y como ya no era tan fuera de lo común que siempre le llevara algún detalle como ese la chica no parecía tomarlo como alguna clase de cortejo aunque sí que lo fuera, pese a eso seguía disfrutando del como ella se sonrojaba de vez en cuando en las conversaciones con él o por algún comentario completamente "inocente"

Comenzaba a preguntarse si a ella también le pasaría algo similar, si realmente podría ser capaz de corresponderlo, de si ella también sentía algo más que cariño de amigos por él, tenía algunos indicios, sabía que no le era indiferente, pero no quería una simple atracción. La quería a ella, al completo.

Ese deseo se intensifico mucho más cuando al entrar en aquel local que ya era como un segundo hogar para él, ella se encontraba atendiendo a sus clientes como siempre, pero especificablemente charlaba muy animada con un joven, quizás un año menos que ellos pero al ser Akane tan bajita parecían de la misma edad, peli azul de ojos azules igualmente. No expreso absolutamente nada exteriormente siguió con su sonrisa en lo que se acercaba a donde se sentaba siempre en la barra del lugar y en cuanto ella lo vio sus ojos brillaron en felicidad como siempre. Solo admitiría para si mismo que le aliviaba un poco que ignorara tan fácilmente a ese otro chico solo con haberlo visto, pues aunque aparentaba tranquilidad la punzada de celos no desaparecería tan fácilmente. No podían culparlo, siendo que el solo podía visitarla pasajeramente a comparación de alguien local.

—**Takuto-san — **Saludo alegremente la jovencita de trenzas, prácticamente deslumbrándolo como siempre con sus lindas sonrisas. Con solo eso se desconectó de cualquier otra cosa, disfrutando como siempre de cada grato segundo junto ella, aunque un punto la de trenza parecía más bien buscar con curiosidad algo.

— **¿Buscas esto? — **Pregunto divertido dejando sobre a barra por fin el pequeño cesto, como estaba cubierto la pobre no lo había notado pero su carita se ilumino cuando retiro la fina tela y se descubrieron las bellísimas flores de un morado intenso, ya era una costumbre o tradición que él le regalara alguna clase de flor que no conocía o que simplemente no crecía muy cerca de ese pueblo –Todas con significados secretos para ella-

Ella no contuvo la exclamación de alegría y sorpresa, Shindou por su parte solo disfruto de verla parlotear por unos momentos encantada por la canasta, inclusive ni le molesto que le comentara ilusionada al joven de antes –si bien escucho, su nombre era Yukimura- En un punto se disculpó con ambos, dejándolos sentados juntos en lo que ella iba a buscar rápidamente un jarrón adecuado para exhibir el bonito ramo.

—**Entonces no era solo rumores — **Comento al aire el pálido joven en tono desinteresado, por fin sacándolo del estado de estupor en el que siempre lo sumía la tierna sonrisa de esa chica.

— **¿Sobre qué cosa? — **Pregunto confundido.

—**Sobre que un cabalero del castillo la estaba pretendiendo — **Soltó sin pena ni gloria, cortando la respiración del castaño aunque por fuera luciera tranquilo **— Akane-san obviamente lo niega diciendo que no es nada de eso, pero viendo las miradas que se dan es más que obvio — **Yukimura no pudo evitar reír, era muy gracioso si se paraban a pensarlo, aunque algo frustrarte. ¿Por qué demonios no estar juntos y ya?

—**Ella y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación, simplemente es una amiga que aprecio — **Quiso morderse la lengua, no era simplemente eso, pero temía que Akane llegara escucharlo por accidente o algo así, se vendría abajo todo el trabajo de eses últimos meses.

—**Las flores no mienten señor caballero, no te molestes en poner excusas, aunque es una lástima que ella no comprenda el mensaje, deberías ser más directo — **Sugirió en tono de broma.

— **¿Entiendes lo que significan? — **Por un momento se descoloco bastante, al sentirse tan expuesto pero rápidamente se recuperó.

—**No la gran mayoría de las flores, pero los lirios son la flor favorita de mi madre, así que sé que significan en todos sus colores, y si no mal recuerdo los malvas eran… —**

—**Está bien, lo admito… — **Le corto rápidamente. Decir que estaba algo avergonzado era poco, pero trataba de tragárselo, por lo que no dijo nada ante la sonora carcajada del peli azul.

—**Deberías simplemente decírselo o puede que te adelanten… Alguien como Akane-san no es precisamente ignorada en un lugar tan pequeño como este — **Aunque claro, omitió el comentario sobre que viendo como para la chica al verlo parecía desaparecer el resto del mundo no es que él o el resto de personas tuvieran muchas más oportunidades, pero simplemente no le nacía darle esa frase de alivio al castaño que no se molestó en contestarle mas.

Porque ya lo sabía maldición, pero le era estúpidamente difícil pensar en una maneara adecuada de decírselo, aparte de que otros asuntos se interponían, aunque ya con tanta flor debería serle obvio a las castaña, solo tenía dos posibilidades en la cabeza, o era tan adorablemente inocente que no captaba el innegable cortejo que era que un chico le regles flores, o era consciente de sus sentimientos y lo ignoraba para no hacerlo sentir mal, cosa que lo aterraba.

Yukimura viendo satisfecho el limbo mental en que había inducido al pobre se levantó encargándole despedirlo con Akane, tampoco era tan tonto o masoquista como para quedarse a hacer mal tercio. Cuando la pobre llego encontrando que su amigo se había ido y el otro estaba medio ido pero en un plano más abstracto.

¿Qué tanto había pasado en lo que ella buscaba un simple jarrón para los lirios?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Decir que estaba nerviosos era poco, en su siguiente visita donde su linda doncella había llegado bastante entrada la noche al pueblo, muchos de sus compañeros se habían ido directamente a dormir en la posada que siempre utilizaban, sin embargo el había ido directo a su destino fijo con la esperanza de que aun siendo tarde el local de Akane aun estuviera abierto e inundado con aquel agradable olor a hierbas que siempre desprendía, lamentablemente llego demasiado tarde, suspiro con resignación mirando decepcionado la cestita con _**Dalias Amarillas, Gardenias**_ y un par de _**Farolillos,**_ a punto de darse por vencido e irse a dormir la joven justamente estaba saliendo de ordenar todo e irse a casa a descansar. Encontrándose ambos frente a frente.

No supo muy bien cómo, pero entre que se saludaron, se pusieron al día en lo que respecta al par de semanas que no se habían visto y diversas cosas, la castaña lo invito su casa por primera vez desde que se conocieron, pues casi siempre lograba pasar suficiente tiempo con ella en el local, nunca había sido necesario que fuera con ella más allá de ahí, pero dando la excusa que quería ver qué tipo de flore le mostraría esa vez, consiguió arrastrarlo casi sin esfuerzo por más que se negó un par de veces para no molestarla.

Y velo allí, un tanto nervioso en lo que ella examinaba igual de alegre que siempre las flores que se había encargado de buscar personalmente por el extenso jardín del castillo, suerte que la reina era una fanática empedernida de las flores, aunque el mismo ahora no estaba muy alejado de esa misma descripción, si con ello lograba ver tan ilusionada y feliz a Akane, iría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de conseguirle una flor por día de ser necesario.

— **¿De dónde consigues estas cosas? No tengo ni idea pues nunca he salido de aquí pero debe ser muy difícil conseguir siempre flores así de hermosas, como siempre me acostumbre más a las hierbas medicinales y esas cosas, claro que también suelo ver flores pero no tan decorativas como las que he conocido contigo — **Comento la chica en lo que las acomodaba cuidadosamente, esta vez en un jarrón adornando su propia sala de estar, siempre solía llevar las que recibía del castaño un día después a su casa, si bien le gustaba que alegraran el ambiente por alguna razón comenzó a querer tenerlas solo para ella, y poder disfrutarlas lo más posible en los días que duraban, ya que siempre solía deprimirse un poco cuando esos delicados regalos inevitablemente comenzaban a morir poco a poco, recordándole lo efímeros que eran.

Trataba siempre de evitar a toda costa comparar su relación de "amistad" con el castaño con dichas flores, pues terminaría llorando siempre y a cada rato.

—**Suelo ver muchísimas cosas cuando viajo, aparte el jardín del castillo es bastante basto — **Contesto escuetamente cuando vio que la conversación iba por cierto rumbo, no le era nada difícil hablar y soltarse con Akane, pero siempre en lo referente al castillo trataba de reducir la información que le daba al mínimo.

— **¿Está bien que las tomara? No quiero que se meta en problemas por eso — **Expreso preocupada en lo que de baja su taza de té en la mesa, ya era otra especie de tradición que conversaran con té de por medio.

—**No pasa nada si nadie se entera — **Se encogió de hombros, aunque realmente podía tomar la flores que le diera la gana **— Aparte, vale totalmente la pena si puedo verte tan feliz siempre que ves lo que te traigo.**

Akane callo un momento, entre apenada y emocionada, ¿Quién no lo estaría si la persona por la que sientes el corazón acelerarse te dice que le gusta verte feliz?

— **¿P-Por qué siempre me trae flores? No me quejo par nada, me encantan, pero no es realmente necesario, siempre me paso un momento muy agradable cuando estoy con usted — **

El castaño se tomó un momento para sopesar su respuesta.

—**Es que, me es inevitable, siempre que veo una flor y recuerdo su significado automáticamente me vienes tú a la cabeza — **La de trenzas lo miro un tanto confundida.

— **¿Su significado? — **Oh dios…** — ¿Qué quiere decir?**

—**N-No es nada.**

—**Si no fuera nada no lo habría mencionado, de hecho ya había escuchado antes eso de que las flores dependiendo de los tipos y colores tiene mensajes pero no conozco realmente el tema en profundidad — **Hablo más para sí misma pensativa, esa faceta curiosa era otra de las tantas cosas que adoraba de ella, era jodidamente dulce.

—**Bueno, tal como dices, dependiendo del tipo y color tienen mensajes, veces dulces o llenos de cariño para alguien que te importa y otras veces mensajes horribles para expresar tu desagrado por alguien — **Le explico un poco más a fondo todo el concepto del lenguaje oculto de las flores **— Dándote un ejemplo — **Señalo hacia el jarrón que decoraba la mesa con las recientes flores que le dio **— Los farolillos son para expresar agradecimiento de cualquier tipo, mientras que las Dalias varia su significado según color y relación entre quien lo regala y quien lo recibe.**

— **¿Qué significan las amarillas? — **Pregunto muy muy interesada, puesto que las que decoraba el ramo eran esas, el castaño lo pensó un momento y le sonrió de vuelta.

—**Bueno… Entre amantes significa algo así como "Te soy fiel" son básicamente para eso, demostrar fidelidad, entre amigos simboliza más bien la unión que tienes con esa persona, por eso suele acompañarse con otra flor que tenga el significado que tenga dicha unión — **Obviamente había soltado la primera parte de la explicación a propósito cuando pudo haberla omitido, disfrutando culposamente del sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas la más bajita.

—**Y-Ya veo, entonces entre ambas me esta queriendo decir algo así como "gracias por esta amistad" ¿No? — **Decir que no estaba nerviosa era una vil mentira, apenas si pudo completar la frase sin atorarse con las palabras. El castaño no lo confirmo pero tampoco lo negó, dándole tan solo una dulce sonrisa. Obviamente esas dalias no se limitaban a su significado amistoso.

— **¿Y las que quedan? — **Señalo nerviosa, pues aun quedaban otro tipo de flor en el ramo.

— **¿Hmm? Ah… Las gardenias — **Miro las flores con atención y aire ausente, siendo esta la única flor que realmente no podía explicarle, no aun por lo menos, no se sentía con el valor de declararse en ese instante, pero silenciosamente se propuso no dejar pasar mucho tiempo más, ya no soportaba dejarlo todo como un amor secreto **— Pues es un secreto — **Sonrió, realmente con eso no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

— **¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — **Pregunto indignada la más pequeña.

—**Por eso justamente, representan algo secreto que no puedo decirte aun — **La encaro divertido y enternecido por los pucheros que hacía.

—**No es justo — **Murmuraba un tanto enojada, enserio quería saber que mensaje le estaba dando **— Espera… Eso quiere decir que todas las flores que me has dado... — **Pensó en voz alta sin quererlo, cayendo en cuenta por fin, él ensancho su sonrisa.

—**Cada flor que te he dado significa algo, puede sonar algo cursi pero supongo que me gusta mucho todo eso de los mensajes secretos — **se encogió de hombros.

— **¿Qué significaban? — **Ahora estaba muchísimo más curiosa que al inicio, principalmente por que habían sido tantas, aparte de que ni siquiera conocía bien el nombre de algunas, por lo que le sería imposible averiguar los mensajes si no era por medio del mismo que se las había dado.

— **¿Quién sabe…? — **Fingió demencia mirando hacia otro lado, rindo posteriormente por el gritillo de indignación de la pobre que acabó enfurruñada, sus pucheros fueron tan adorables que no pudo contenerse, tomo una de sus mejillas para acariciarla y para disimular le contestó **— Prometo que te los contare todos y cada uno, pero ahora mismo no creo poder, solo espera un poco mas — **Sonrió satisfecho al ver a cara de impresión y el sonrojo innegable en esa carita tan preciosa.

Disfruto cada segundo pese a que su propio corazón amenazaba con escapar de su pecho, la joven con la mejillas encendida no pudo hacer más que asentir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jamás, pero jamás en toda su relativamente corta vida se había sentido tan nervioso como en esa caminata, ya no podía seguir callándose lo que sentía por esa dulce chica, más aún porque con el paso de los días sentía que la quería muchísimo mas, contaba los día para poder volver visitar aquel pueblo, buscaba cualquier excusa para tener que hacer esos viajes por mas estúpidas que fueran, soportaba fatal los días en que no podía hablar con ella ni verla, ya todo eso estaba superando el límite de cordura que tenía.

Aquel día simplemente había tomado su caballo sin avisar a nadie y fue a buscarla en un mero impulso, no tenía excusa ni motivo viable. Simplemente se volvía loco por verla. Por ello mismo en cuanto la vio omitió todo saludo, omitió cualquier palabra, simplemente le tomo de la mano y la secuestro aprovechando que ese día parecía estar descansando solamente. Akane viendo la mirada entre seria y decidida del joven simplemente lo siguió en silencio, reconociendo muy bien el lugar por el que la llevaba, ella misma iba muchas veces por ese bosquecillo por hierba y demás, pero no era por eso que el joven la arrastraba allí.

Por esos ocultos caminillos en el bosque ellos se había visto por primera vez, al castaño no podía ocurrírsele un lugar mejor para por fin confesarle algo tan importante.

Pero una vez llegados, con ella viéndolo fijamente muy confundida y el corazón latiéndole en los oídos… Simplemente era muy difícil, sentía las mejillas arder.

— **¿Esta bien? — **Había hecho muchas preguntas similares en cuanto se vieron y durante el camino, pero todas habían sido respondidas solo con silencio, se lo veía muy nervioso y eso era poco común, normalmente era tan tranquilo y sereno que la ponía a ella misma nerviosa, pues le resultaba tan lindo y perfecto siempre que no podía evitar sonrojarse ella misma a demás caer poco a poco ante él, más aun por lo dulce que era.

Esta vez viéndolo a él con las mejillas coloradas por instinto llevo su mano a la frente del más alto para asegurarse.

— **¿Tiene fiebre? ¿Se siente mal? — **El ver su carita preocupada por él solo aumento mas su nerviosismo, pero también sus ganas de abrazarla allí mismo, estaba tan cansado de reprimir esos deseos que simplemente así lo hizo, aprovecho la cercanía que ella había tomado y ocultando su cara afligida en el hombro de ella la estrujo contra si como había quería desde hacía bastante, claro que tomándola por sorpresa. Mientras ella tartamudeaba preguntas e intentaba buscar sentido a todo eso y su actitud tan extraña él solo pudo murmurarle de manera que escuchara.

—**Te quiero — **Dijo tras un sonoro suspiro y de tomar aire, repitiéndolo una y otra vez hasta que por fin el mismo estuvo seguro que haberlo dicho correctamente y en voz alta para ella, pues había fantaseado tantas veces con decírselo que no se fiaba de sí. Sobra decir que Akane había quedado totalmente muda y paralizada, el corazón de ambos latía totalmente desbocado.

—**Te quiero tanto y no sabía cómo decírtelo, no planeé hacerlo si, lo siento pero, ya no soportaba no poder verte, vine aquí en impulso y… — **Se separó de ella un tanto avergonzado, dejando salir sin filtro de su boca todas las excusas que podía poner, hasta que callo por notar el leve temblor en el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, por fin se fijó con detenimiento en ella.

Miro su carita sonrojada, confusa y con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que querían salir. Claro que entro en pánico.

—**No, no no no — **Murmuro acercándose de más sin querer, pero desesperado por borrar esa expresión **— No llores por favor, no quiero, no soportaría verte llorar — **Tomo sus mejillas para obligarla a verlo **— Si es que no sientes lo mismo está bien…**

—**Te quiero — **Lo corto, casi sin aliento, había luchado para también dejar salir esas palabras, abrazándose a el buscando nuevamente esa cálida sensación que había tenido cuando la estrujaba entre sus brazos. Solo eso fue suficiente para callarlo durante un par de minutos, cayendo en cuenta por fin tras analizarlo de lo que significaba, aunque fuera tan simple que realmente no tendría por que buscarle lógica o sentido.

Ella no dijo nada más, aparte de repetir esas dos palabras cual mantra un par de veces más, el tampoco sintió que fueran necesarias más palabras ¿Qué más podrían decir? Simplemente bastaba con lo que estaba dicho, aparte del calor que recibían uno del otro, el no dudo en corresponder protectoramente a ese abrazo, jamás sintiéndose tan feliz y completo en su vida. Si bien aún sería algo complicado, Shindou no se vendría atrás, si había conseguido superar la parte más difícil aceptando y expresándole a ella todo lo que sentía, el resto solo serían obstáculos que ya vería como sortear.

Absolutamente nada lograría separarlos ahora. Tan encimados estaban que no notaban para nada que en su entorno, eran rodeados por un par de plantas y arbustos, algunos floreciendo con pequeños y hermosos _**Claveles Blancos**_ recién nacidos. No podría haber una mejor representación para ellos que esa sencilla, muy común pero hermosa flor, simbolizando el más puro y sincero amor que se tenían.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Cómo se había metido en esa situación? Si era muy sincero, no les molestaba, para nada, tener a esa dulce chica apresada en sus brazos mientras bebía y gozaba de la calidez de su lengua, sus suaves labios y el efímero sonido de sus suspiros no era nada por lo que pudiera quejarse… El problema era en cómo demonios se detendría en ese punto, no podía, quiera seguir allí plantado por el resto de sus días probando esos deliciosos labios, tan perdido estaba que no notaba que sin querer exigía cada vez más y más del beso, hasta que claro, ambos perdieron el aliento por completo estando obligados a parar para poder respirar. Vio esos preciosos ojos vidriosos y nublados, las mejillas suaves y coloradas, los labios hinchados… ¿Cómo querían que parara tenía la tentación misma a solo centímetros de su rostro?

Admitía que todo era su propia culpa, realmente desde un principio había pensado que era una pésima idea darle aquel ramo de _**Pensamientos Amarillos, Naranjas y Rojos**_, más que todo porque desde que Akane su hubo enterado que todas sus flores venían con un mensaje detrás, no faltaba el día en que preguntara los significados, aparte que ya le había sonsacado la gran mayoría de significados de las anteriores flores como en el caso de las gardenias, pero en esta ocasión simplemente no podía decírselo, era demasiado vergonzoso ademas de que ella no estaría lista para dicho mensaje, solo llevaba un par de meses de haber expuesto lo que ambos sentían, y poco más de 3 semanas de darse por fin un mísero primer beso, uno torpe, primerizo pero dulce, que ninguno olvidaría jamás. Pero ese no era el punto, el punto es que Akane siendo tan dulce, pura y sobre todo inocente, bien podría asustarse esta vez con el mensaje de esas pequeñitas e "inocentes" flores.

Por lo que, el ver que no cesaba su insistencia interrogándolo sobre el tema, huyó a la cocina de la casa de la chica que obviamente no se rindió, persiguiéndolo para que le dijera… Acorralado no encontró opción más que besarla una y otra vez, situación en la que había derivado su presente, la tenía acorralada contra una pared, ambos completamente solos y sintiendo como el calor iba en aumento, la beso nuevamente con necesidad. Ella era demasiado sumisa, lo seguía sin problemas, y estaba en un serió dilema sobre si sentirse eufórico o un maldito pervertido, pues no podía evitarlo, acariciando su cintura solo pensaba en mantenerse a su lado de esa manera por siempre, se le estaba haciendo malditamente insuficiente el conformarse estar con ella solo en esporádicas visitas, la quería a su lado para el a cada momento. Por esa misma razón no pudo resistir el darle esas flores, pues no solo eran el deseo que sentía por ella, era general el deseo de poder tenerla en su vida para siempre.

Se obligó a sí mismo a bajar el ritmo, convirtiéndose solo en un lento y pasional beso, dejando de lado todo el desenfreno, no podía ir mas allá, al menos aun no, si algún día recibía tal maravilloso privilegio seria solo cuando Akane por fin fuera consciente de lo que implicaba estar con él, no podía engañarla.

Pese a eso siguió besándola, con cariño, devoción todo el amor que pudo expresarle, terminando el beso solo siendo una suave caricia entre sus labios, la dejo ir por fin para que respirara, el mismo también respiraba mas alterado de lo normal. Deslizo sus labios cerca de la oreja de la chica e inevitablemente ella tembló, estaba aún bastante sensible después de semejante beso.

Le murmuro un par de disculpas, aunque dejo en claro que no por sus recientes acciones, jamás podría arrepentirse de algo así, sino más bien por no poder contarle la verdad en esos momentos sobre los Pensamientos y muchas otras cosas más.

Pero también le dejo algo en claro que consiguió alterarla y que albergara cierta emoción. Haría lo que fuera de allí en más para que estuvieran juntos de una vez por todas.

Termino siendo un juramento que no se permitiría romper.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jamás pensó que llegaría a tener alguna vez un recuerdo junto con ella el cual querría olvidar, arrancar de su mente y tirarlo lejos, pues cada momento que pasaba junto a ella era como un precioso tesoro el cual se encargaría de cuidar y proteger, pero era inevitable no querer olvidarse de ese último encuentro que tuvieron en ese pueblo, el pueblo natal de ella, donde ambos se habían conocido y enamorado.

La cara surcada de lágrimas de Akane mientras se aferrada al ramo de _**Crisantemos Blancos, Rojos y Violetas**_, había ido de sorpresa nuevamente, ya entrada la noche por lo que solo pudo informarle rápidamente de un par de sucesos muy importantes, le partía el corazón verla empezar a llorar en cuanto le notifico que sería imposible que siguiera yendo tan recurrentemente, ya no podría visitarla más, solo esas palabras a de por si eran la pesadilla constante de la pobre, pues vivía temiendo de ese día desde que iniciaron aquella relación. Más de una vez había preguntado el motivo por el cual el castaño no podía quedarse con ella, pero siempre el tema era dado de largas.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de preguntar el significado de aquel ramo, le daba mucho miedo que fuera algún mensaje de despedida, no quería eso, dejo caer los crisantemos y se aferró a él en lo que trataba de aguantar las lágrimas, la abrazo intentando calmarla.

—**No llores, por favor… — **Le susurró en lo que acariciaba su espalda **— Me partes el corazón Akane — **Trato de tomar sus mejillas y limpiar las lágrimas que salían a borbotones, pero ella se resistió a su toque, mentiría asquerosamente si dijera que eso no le dolió en lo mas mínimo.

— **¿Cómo n-no ha-hacerlo…? Tu… Tu… — **¿Se iba a ir y simplemente dejarla?

—**No me estoy despidiendo — **La tomo de los hombros, obligándola a prestarle atención, confundida ella lo miro por fin, sin que las lágrimas dejaran de fluir **— Simplemente no podré venir en algún tiempo, aunque no lo creas será un poco complicado, pero te aseguro que no descansare hasta que vengas conmigo y podamos estar tranquilos por fin, sin mi yendo de un lado para otro — **Se armó un poco de valor para lo que iba a decirle, sus mejillas se sentían calientes por más que trataba de mantener la compostura **— No te voy a mentir Akane, quiero… Q-Quiero que seas mi esposa, ¡Quizás no ahora mismo! Pero tengo que prepáralo todo si queremos estar tranquilos de aquí en más, por eso esto es necesario, pero ten por seguro que te traeré conmigo cueste lo que cueste. **

No había titubeos en esas últimas frases, pero pese a la emoción y nerviosismo que le entro a la de trenzas a escuchar la palabra "esposa" eran opacados por la confusión que sentía.

—**E-Espera ¿Esposa…? ¿Por qué sería tan complicado? No entiendo nada… — **Quería hacerle tantas preguntas pero por la mirada que tenía sabía que no las iba a responder en ese momento, el castaño le sonrió tranquilamente intentando calmarla, tomo sus mejillas aun húmedas por las lágrimas, aliviado de que esta vez no se resistiera al su tacto, limpio estas mimas con cuidado para luego depositar castos besitos por todo su rostro, culminando en los labios.

—"**Sinceridad" "Te quiero" "No soporto la idea de perder tu amor" — **Rezo en voz baja solo para ella, la miro enternecido por su confusión **— Eso es lo que significan los crisantemos blancos, rojos y violetas respectivamente, quiero que sepas que no son ninguna clase de despedida, sino todo lo contrario — **

—**Pero… Pero no es justo… No quiero dejar de verte, por más que sea solo un tiempo, ya de por sí solo son visitas y… — **Fue callada por los labios ajenos, no tardaron en convertirlo en un beso húmedo y pasional, después de todo sería el último en un tiempo, él se aseguró de disfrutar de ella lo mejor que pudo, aunque no fuera suficiente, jamás tendría suficiente de ella.

—**Todo estará bien — **Murmuro contra sus labios **— Definitivamente estaremos juntos — **Akane solo pudo asentir, el dio unos pasos atrás dejándola a merced del frió de la noche, sin sus brazos para cobijarla.

Él no se despidió, tal como había dicho eso no sería una despedida, Akane confiaba en él y en sus palabras.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ella en toda subida había estado más nerviosa, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Casi 6 meses habían pasado, en todo ese tiempo no había visto a su amado caballero, pero un día, siendo aún muy muy temprano en la mañana un grupo de caballeros habían ido a su casa, alegando que había sido llamada desde el castillo solicitando su presencia. Obviamente no se lo creyó, era absurdo, pero una vez reconsiderándolo de inmediato el castaño acudió a su mente… Él era del castillo, pertenecía a los caballeros, pero claro jamás había indagado en que cargo tenia, si fuera alguien de un rango muy alto sí que era posible que la hubieran notificado.

Intento preguntar los motivos o la persona que la había mandado a llamar, pero solo obtuvo silencio de parte del pelirosa, del peli azul de ojos fríos y del joven castaño que habían sido sus escoltas. Unas largas horas a caballo más tarde se encontraba totalmente desorientada y fuera de lugar en una amplia sala de aquel imponente castillo. Nada más verlo de camino hizo que se le erizara la piel, pero verlo por dentro era otra cosa, no tenía palabras, pues en su vida creyó pisar ese lugar. No duro mucho en ese salón pues rápidamente y como si fueran abejas trabajando un grupo de sirvientas prácticamente la rapto, entre tanto parloteo no conseguía entender más que palabras sueltas.

"Su alteza" "Vestido" "Perfecta" "Es adorable" o cosas por el estilo.

Puso todo su empeño en conseguir repuestas, pero entre lo cansada que estaba por montar tanto tiempo a caballo –Cosa que no había hecho en su vida- y aun la incredulidad de estar realmente dentro del castillo se dejó hacer, con resistencia, pero al final no pudo hacer nada… Las mucamas eran aterradoras.

En todo el rato que era aseada, vestida, peinada y adornada no dejaba de pensar en qué demonios pasaba, en si en realidad no había sido su amado caballero quien la mando a llamar, pues lo lógico sería que si hubiera sido el, definitivamente no la hubieran metido al castillo, entre el vértice de confusión y mareo por todo el rápido trabajo de las sirvientas no supo –Como muchas cosas en ese día- como demonios termino enfrente de una puerta, a al que suponía debía entrar, pues fue allí donde el amable caballero pelirosa que la había traído a ese sitio la había dejado tras haber sido ultrajada por las sirvientas.

Enfundada en un vestido que para ella era de ensueño color rojo y rosa, no conocía de que material estaba hecha la tela pero era inimaginablemente suave y ligero, no era demasiado llamativo pero allí radiaba su belleza y elegancia simple, escote recto, dejando al aire su hombros y corte A, con una sutil pedrería en color rojo, que hacia la ilusión de generar la forma de una rosa con los pequeños brillos.

Seguía sin entender nada, y el por qué la habrían vestido de esa manera. No tuvo más opción que tocar la puerta, quizás podría saber por fin quien demonios la había llamado y por qué la trataban como si fuera una princesa perdida o algo por el estilo.

Del otro lado de la puerta un joven extremadamente nervioso intentaba seriamente parar de dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, pero no podía, llevaba todo el día en ese estado hiperactivo y nada más levantarse, sabiendo que ese por fin era el día en que vería a la castaña nuevamente se encerró en su estudio sin que nadie pudiera verlo en ese estado –Mucho menos su principal caballero y mejor amigo, justamente le había confiado a él la protección de la jovencita en su viaje hasta el castillo, por mucha diferencia de clase que hubiera su amigo no dejaría de burlarse de el por eso en toda su vida-

Yendo de un lado al otro, nada más escuchar un par de suaves golpes en la puerta su cuerpo automáticamente se tensó, quedándose de piedra, totalmente estático, inclusive dejando de respirar para que no se notada su presencia en esa habitación. Nerviosamente busco con la mano en el escritorio las flores que había preparado esa vez, era muy distinto a los ramos que antes preparaba con esmero, porque solo con ese par de flores quería contarle toda la verdad. Con esa simple _**Rosa roja**_ libre de toda espina y una _**Gerbera**_, también rojiza para complementar y honrar de cierta manera el significado del nombre de su amada, le confesaría todo por fin y dependiendo de ella y solo ella podrían estar juntos para siempre.

Casi con una exhalada de aliento, su voz más rasposa y seria de lo que hubiera deseado le permitió la entrada al lugar, la enorme puerta de madera lentamente se movió, vio por el rabillo del ojos como Akane con timidez y temor primero se asomaba dentro, debió considerar que se sentiría temerosa y muy fuera de lugar habiendo sido invitada tan de repente al mismísimo castillo, imaginarla temerosa solo le provocaba deseos de abrazarla. Tratando de calmarse se apoyó al filo del escritorio, jugueteando con los tallos de las flores que había sacado del pequeño florero que había preparado para que se mantuvieran frescas.

Sus ojos se encontraron en lo que ella paseaba con la vista por el lugar, en cuanto ella la vio varias expresiones distinguió en su rostro pasar una tras otra, sorpresa, confusión, alivio y alegría, el solo le sonrió, tímidamente pues estaba muy nervioso, ella sin decir palabra abrió de tirón la puerta y tan veloz como pudo pese al vestido corrió donde el, extendiendo los brazos y buscando algo que por supuesto él no le negó, la recibió de inmediato apretándola contra sí, empapándose y bebiendo como un sediento de su calidez y de su dulce aroma, no sabía cuan necesitado realmente había estado hasta que por fin la tubo allí nuevamente, el corazón de ambos latía completamente desbocado.

—**Si eras tú, si lo eras, estuve tan nerviosa todo este tiempo, pensando que quizás te había pasado algo… — **Pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus lindos ojos en cuento el había aceptado su abrazo, rezando en tono desesperado **— ¡No me des estos sustos nunca más! — **No pudo contenerse, se separó un poco golpeando el pecho ajeno con las nulas fuerzas que sus brazos temblorosos tenían. El castaño en cambio no podía dejar de sonreír ni aunque quisiese, y pese a que perdió complemente el alieno nuevamente al verla entrar en aquel preciosos vestido, la sonrisa jamás se borró de su cara.

—**También te extrañe — **Con el dorso de la mano ocupada solo la atrajo desde la espalda y con la mano libre apreso su mejilla para nuevamente tras tanto tiempo sentir el cielo en la tierra, la suavidad y calidez de los labios de Akane chocar con los suyos, un simple rose, un inocente beso.

De no ser porque quería besarla cada día por el resto de su vida podría rezar que estaría satisfecho con morir allí mismo.

— **¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estamos en un sitio como este? — **Pese a que ella también estaba flotando en una nube por probar los labios ajenos nuevamente no podía sacarse de la cabeza las incesantes preguntas que se habían generado durante todo el camino **— ¿Por qué nada más llegue me pusieron esto? — **Se separó un poco señalando su vestimenta, que era preciosa y no se quejaba en lo más mínimo, pero no tenía sentido que le dieran aquellos tratos a una simple plebeya recién llegada.

Él suspiro sonoramente separándose un poco, la tomo de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos, y juraba que era más fuerte, pero nada más hacerlo tuvo que apartar la vista, esos ojitos confundidos serian su perdición, a modo de comprar tiempo se dirigió la olvidada puerta que ella había dejado abierta para cerrarla, una vez hecho solo pudo apoyar la frente contra esta, tomar aire y armarse de valor como pudiera.

— **¿Recuerdas que más de una vez me preguntaste mi apellido? — **No se le ocurrió mejor manera de abordar el tema, no diciéndole directamente pero dejándola darse cuenta de todo el secreto que le había guardado por sí misma.

— **¿Eh? Pues, si lo recuerdo… — **No es que no entendiera la pregunta, sino más bien no entendía por que venía al caso.

—**En un principio era porque simplemente no podía decírtelo por seguridad, luego de que todo esto comenzó y de que me creías un caballero tuve miedo de contártelo, pavor de que te alejaras de mí por ocultarte algo tan... Importante, de cierto modo — **Miro al suelo en todo momento.

— **¿De qué…?**

—**Shindou Takuto — **La corto, levantando la mirada lentamente hasta fijarse en ella, lila frente a castaño rojizo **— Ese es mi nombre completo.**

— **¿Eh? — **Perecía aun dudosa, inclusive por un instante le pareció tierna la expresión de emoción que reflejo, quizás por al fin conocer ese dato de él, pero claro, el reconocimiento no tardó en aparecer **— Espera… ¿Shindou?... Shin…do… — **Primero pareció meditarlo, como si no recordara de que le sonaba, pero cuando repitió su apellido nuevamente con incredulidad, con las pupilas dilatadas y asombro asomándose por cada facción de su rostro, el ya no necesito darle más pistas y lo supo. Le sonrió cansinamente para confirmárselo pues era claro que ella misma no se lo creía. La pobre retrocedió un par de pasos con las piernas temblorosas hasta topar con el escritorio, cubriéndose la boca para no soltar cualquier desvarío o exclamación en semejante estado de estupefacción en el que había entrado.

—**E-Eres… Tú eres.**

—**El heredero al trono, si, realmente no suele gustarme el título de príncipe — **Se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa, como si no hubiera revolucionado el mundo de la chica frente a si con tan solo un par de palabras, ella lo miro de arriba abajo, notando lo que en la emoción del momento anterior no había hecho, igual que ella no portaba las típicas ropas simples como las que solía usar cuando lo veía o la armadura de caballero, eran ropas finas, tales como las que llevaría cualquier noble, en su cabeza por qué había sido tratada tan especialmente nada más llegar cobro sentido, el por qué solía viajar tanto y estar tan ocupado. No era un simple caballero, por dios.

—**Oh dios — **Callo en cuenta por fin con el corazón en la garganta, rememorando cada sonrisa, mirada y beso, cada momento vivido con él, todo está mal, terriblemente mal, ¿Cómo imaginar a una chica común y corriente viviendo todo eso con un noble? Y no cualquiera, el mismísimo príncipe de su reino. Cubrió su rostro afligido, respirando cada vez más y más rápido y corto, todo era demasiado, comenzaba a sentirse muy mareada, la taquicardia que estaba sufriendo allí mismo no era nada comparado con otras veces.

Shindou muy preocupado no tardo en correr hacia ella, pero en cuanto intento sujetar sus manos para ver su cara y lograr calmarla ella se apartó como si quemara, mirándolo aún muy nerviosa, él se alejó solo un poco, muy lentamente, quizás el dolor de ese momento se reflejó en sus ojos porque Akane aprecio mirarlo arrepentida, pero pese a todo la comprendía.

—**Cálmate, todo está bien, tranquila ¿Si? Sigo siendo yo… Absolutamente todo lo que sabes sobre mi es real, no ha cambiado nada ni un ápice, es solo un titulo — **Le hablo con calma aprovechando que lo miraba, aun sin tocarla ni acercarse, incluso mantenía las manos en un punto donde ella pudiera verlas, todo en pos de mantenerla tranquila y estable.

—**Pero… P-Pero tu e-eres… Yo… No debería, no puedo… — **Le era imposible hablar, lentamente la dolorosa realidad la golpeo… El jamás podría estar con ella, era simplemente imposible, ¿Dónde se ha visto a un noble amar a un plebeyo? Las lágrimas y la pena la inundaron, temblando sin control, el castaño no pudo resistirse por más que trato, con suavidad se acercó a sostenerla, pues parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier instante, y no se equivocó, nada más hacer el amago de sostenerla las piernas de la chica fallaron, desplomándose a llorar directamente con él que también se dejó arrodillar.

No tardo en dejar caer la rosa y compañía para dedicarse de lleno a consolarla, acaricia sus espalda y cabello, murmurándole todo tipo de aliento, "todo está bien" "por favor no llores" "estoy aquí contigo"

—**N-Nada… ¡Nada esta bi-bien! ¿Por qué tu…? ¿Por qué me haces esto…? Te quiero tanto… Te amo y aun así, no puedo… No podemos… — **Las lágrimas no la dejaban seguir, dolía, su pecho dolía como si la peor de la tragedias le hubiera sido anunciada.

—**También te amo, y por eso estas aquí… Por fin podemos estar juntos si eso es lo que tú decides, no es imposible, nada lo es, por ti hice y haré lo que sea… Mírame — **Tomo sus mejillas completamente empapadas, limpiándolas ya acariciándolas con delicadeza **— Todo está bien, todo está hecho tontita, pero me he tardado un poco y te pido perdón por eso.**

— **¿Qué dices…? ¿Q-Que está hecho? N-No entiendo na-nada — **Negó con la cabeza, como queriendo sacudirse toda esa situación de encima, solo quería estar en casa, el joven tomo sus manos queriendo llamar su atención nuevamente, Akane hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible en concentrarse en lo que fuera que estuviera por decir.

—**Cuando te visite por última vez estaba iniciando todo los arreglos para que tú y yo pudiéramos estar tranquilos, sin asuntos políticos que se entrometieran, para empezar tenía que deshacerme de un compromiso que había sido pactado por puros beneficios comerciales — **El rostro sorprendido y aterrado de la pobre lo hizo acelerar un poco la historia para no alterarla más **— ¡Esta bien! Hable con mis padres, antes no me importaba para nada contraer matrimonio si eso significaba la prosperidad, pero ellos para empezar no querían que tuviera que casarme de esa manera, luego te conocí y claramente cambie de idea por completo, el problema era lograr los tratados y acuerdos con el otro reino sin necesidad y facilidad de un matrimonio, por algún milagro la princesa involucrada tampoco quería este trato desde un principio, las charlas, reuniones y todos esos problemas se alargaron un poco, aunque siendo sincero pensé que tardaría mucho más, pero hasta ayer por fin parece que ambos reinos se pusieron de acuerdo, y ayer en la noche me informaron que oficialmente soy libre de todo compromiso. **

El alivio que sintió el castaño al contarle todo por fin, fue indescriptible, pese a que ella no lo entendiera del todo no le importaba, estaba estúpidamente eufórico y emocionado, pero ahora quedaba la parte más dura que sería la que estaba viviendo, lograr que Akane lo aceptara nuevamente, con todo y nobleza.

— **¿Ayer? — **No seguía para nada el hilo de la historia, demasiada información.

—**Mande a traerte en cuanto lo supe, por fin no hay nada que lo impida pero… Aun me quedaba lo más importante que serias tú, contarte toda esta verdad y… Pues… — **La ilusión que había adquirido al contar todo poco a poco se fue apagando, recordando la realidad **— Si te soy sincero estoy… Aterrado, pese a que estaba ansioso por tenerte conmigo lo antes posible, vivía temiendo de que me odiaras por no contarte lo de ser un noble, quizás ya espere demasiado y es muy tarde… Pero — **Negó con la cabeza **— No me pienso echar atrás, si es que no quieres aceptarme ahora mismo lo entenderé perfectamente y asumiré eso, me encargara de remediarlo día a día, seguiré enviándote flores, seguiré demostrándote todo lo que te quiero hasta que te pueda recuperar si es necesario.**

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer o decir ella? ¿Qué podía responder a semejante confesión con esos ojos tan decididos y hermosos? Si alguien lo sabe que por favor se lo diga a la pobre castaña. El recordando algo importante volvió a recuperar el par de flores olvidadas, ofreciéndoselas en conjunto, atadas con un pequeño y simple cordel rojo trenzado, ambas unidas imposible aceptar una sin la otra.

—**Una rosa roja, símbolo de amor para toda la vida, libre de espinas, libre de miedos, una gerbera simbolizando el amor noble… Sé que es egoísta, sé que no te lo puedo exigir, pero no puedes aceptar una sin la otra, es un gran peso, responsabilidad y todo de golpe es abrumador pero… — **Perdía el aliento con facilidad, era increíblemente duro exponerse de esa manera **— Te quiero, te quiero a mi lado, quiero que cuando llegue el día en que tenga que reinar seas tú quien este a mi lado para apoyarme, no me imagino a absolutamente nadie más, sonara loco y precipitado, solo llevamos casi un año de conocernos y pocos meses de… E-Estar juntos, y sé que ni siquiera podría contarse pues solo eran visitas pero… — **Llagando a ese punto estaba bastante alterado y nervioso, su pulso errático, casi no controlaba ni hallaba lo que decir, pero callo de golpe al sentir las cálidas manos ajenas sobre sus mejillas.

El efecto calmante fue casi inmediato pues dejo de balbucear toda aquella palabrería, concentrándose solamente en ella, sus manos temblaban, también estaba nerviosa, vio sus mejillas sonrojadas pero no pudo identificar bien si por el reciente llanto o por otro motivo.

— **¿Akane…?**

—**Te amo — **Susurro ella casi sin voz, con los ojos asustados pero ilusionados, Shindou entendió perfectamente.

—**También te amo — **Respondió simplemente de vuelta, ella tomo las flores acunándolas cual tesoro, aceptándolas, aceptándolo a él.

—**Es todo lo que necesito — **Murmuro aún bastante afectada, acercándose y dejándose recostar en su pecho nuevamente **— Tengo miedo pero… Eres todo lo que necesito, si estas a mi lado, está bien, puede que sea una carga, que te hartes de mi pero… ahí estaré.**

El alivio en el cuerpo del joven príncipe no podía describirse con palabras, una vez con ella en brazos y seguro d que no se le escaparía jamás dejo escapar por fin un suspiro quebrado tras un par de lágrimas.

¿Existía alguna flor que demostrara o significara felicidad absoluta? No podía recordarlo. Bueno… Ya lo pensaría después.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**FINNNNNNNNNNNNN DIOSSSSS**

**Espero no haberlos matado a mitad de camino D: pero bueno, a lo que iba…**

**FELIZ COMPEAÑOS YUKAAAAA -Atrasadísimo lo sé, lo siento :''v- Gracias por todos los reviews, por leer todas mis mariqueras de esta pareja y siempre dejar su amor QuQ y sobre todo por fangirlear conmigo de inazuma xDD es hermoso**

**A ver, le explico, pensando en su regalo pensé en que a juro tenía que ser algo super dulce, cursi y hermoso como sus propios fics que tienen un aire dulzon y romántico que me encaaaantaaaa, y me dije "¿Que es mas roamntico que el lenguaje de las flores?" y nació esta cosa fea-hermosa(? :,v espero poder haberme acercado quq aparte tenía que meter algo más o menos picantoso, pero como el fic ya de por si es muy cursi seria forzar mucho así que solo metí unas escenilla medio subidita al menos en esencia y significado XDD **

**Aquí les dejo la lista a todos de la flores y sus significados ya que algunos no los mencione(?**

**1- Pensamiento blanco: Amor que comienza,**

**2- Alstroemeria: Felicidad, amistad.**

**3- (Azahar: inocencia**

**Begonia: timidez**

**Cala: Belleza **

**Brezo blanco: Protección.)**

**4- Peonía rosa: Te quiero pero soy demasiado tímido para decírtelo.**

**5- Lirios malvas: Tus ojos me enloquecen**

**6- (Dalia amarilla: Te soy fiel, unión mutua**

**Farolillo: Agradecimiento. **

**Gardenia: Amor secreto)**

**7- (Clavel blanco: amor puro)**

**8- (Pensamiento amarillo: Deseo lleno de poesía.**

**Pensamiento naranja: Deseo físico intenso.**

**Pensamiento rojo: Te amo ardientemente)**

**9- (Crisantemo blanco: Sinceridad, verdad**

**Crisantemo rojo: Te quiero.**

**Crisantemo violeta: No soporto la idea de perder tu amor**

**10- (Gerbera: Amor noble**

**Rosa rojo intenso (Sin espinas): Amor para toda la vida. (Sin miedo)**

**Diez flores o arreglos para diez escenas XDD iba a ser menos pero es que los significados son tan bonitos que aagfhgadfhgwceghwchdg**

**Nunca ms vuelvo a consultar una lista del lenguaje de las flores :,,v me da mucho trabajo (? Pero me gusto mucho el resultado T-T quedo super bonis y tal como quería, también iba a meter boda pero ya sería forzar mucho y matarlos a medio fic de tanta azúcar XDDD **

**Sin más me despido que tengo que dormir :,C espero que le haya gustado a usted mi amorts y a todoslos demás que se metan por curiosidad XD **

**Los amo a todos (? –Ya se le pego lo cursi de Shindou en este fic- que lo siento por eso también X,,D**

_ATT:Maria Violet. Bye Bye QwQ_


End file.
